


Schoolboy Crush

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Vaginal Fingering, everett ross is a lovesick fool, just turned eighteen actually, shuri is eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Shuri's eighteenth birthday, and Agent Ross is going to tell her how he feels.Maybe.





	Schoolboy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I.... don't have an explanation for this. I watched the movie and thought "wow, they'd be kind of cute together".
> 
> Snaps to my bud for getting me to write this thing. It's unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Everett Ross had always been kind of amazed at just how much _stuff_ T’Challa’s engineers can fit into one community outreach building. It was like a YMCA, a shopping mall, a history museum, and Stark laboratories all had a colossal lovechild. Nakia had made especially sure that everything was ethically-sourced and the jobs the centre provided paid a living wage.

More importantly to Ross, the coffee in the lobby was the to die for and he knew exactly how Shuri liked it.  
  
The door recognised his handprint (he was hardly a stranger to this part of the building) and let him into the lab, where Shuri was sat at her desk, analysing some designs on a holographic display.   
  
“Hey, Shuri. Happy birthday.”   
  
She turned around, a big smile across her face. “Agent Ross! So happy to see you!” Her dark eyes flicked  towards the coffee. “Is that a macchiato with an extra shot of espresso?”   
  
“Yes, with almond milk and no sugar, just the way you like it.”   
  
Her face lit up, and she took the cup from Ross’ tray. She was so cute like that, when she got excited over small kindnesses. Not because she was somehow sad or broken, just because she appreciated things. “Aw, thank you!” She pointed to the chair beside her. “Come sit and tell me what you think.”   
  
She starting pointing out some ideas she had for streamlining Oakland’s public transport, using the same sort of frictionless levitation that she’d devised to transport vibranium, and all the benefits it would give to the local community, especially for the sorts of at-risk kids they employed at the shops in the outreach centre.   
  
Ross had just sipped his own coffee, trying to follow along as Shuri showed him her ideas. He loved watching her when she was like this, completely in her element, engulfed in her passion.   
  
He’d come to terms with his feelings since seeing her again after Wakanda opened its borders. At first, he’d just thought it was because she saved his life, but it was more than that. She was bright and clever with a certain amount of dry wit that he couldn’t help but admire. What man wouldn’t fall in love with her?   
  
Even if she was half his age and a minor by the standards of his home country.   
  
Well, that was just his luck, wasn’t it?   
  
But he’d never done anything untoward, and he doubted Shuri even knew how he felt. He could live with seeing her time to time and having her text him the occasional meme (he didn’t always understand them, but he appreciated the thought).   
  
But now, it was Shuri’s eighteenth birthday. He may still be a dirty old man, but now his feelings were no longer illegal and that meant they were at least worth a shot, right?   
  
“Are T’Challa and Nakia doing anything for you?”   
  
“Just calling, mostly. In Wakanda, the eighteenth birthday isn’t as important as it is in America. The age of majority is sixteen.” She expanded the hologram, making a couple subtle changes to her design. “And they’re busy. When your brother is a king and your sister-in-Law is a legendary humanitarian, you have to get used to birthday video calls.”   
  
Well, that explained why he’d never seen her in school.   
  
“Well, you’re in America, and it’s a big deal here. You can smoke and gamble and buy lottery tickets, very exciting stuff. I’ll tell you what, how about we go out for dinner somewhere. I’ll make reservations wherever you like.”   
  
Shuri paused. “I want waffles.”   
  
“Denny’s waffles, or like, fancy homemade waffles?” Genius or not, Shuri was still a princess, after all.   
  
“I’ve never gone to Denny’s.”   
  
“Well, you don’t really go to Denny’s, you end up at Denny’s. Usually at 2 AM because you’re drunk and it’s the only place open. But the food’s not bad, if you’re into crappy American breakfast food.”   
  
She took a sip of her coffee. “Then I guess we should end up at Denny’s tonight.”   
  
He laughed. “Whatever you say. It’s your birthday after all. Then afterwards, we can go out for gelato.”   
  
Shuri’s face lit up. “You know I love gelato!  Can we go to that one place around the corner I like?”   
  
“Why not? It’s your birthday, after all.”   
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you so much, Agent Ross! That would be so wonderful!”

“Hey, you saved my life two years ago. Giving you a nice birthday is the least I could do in return.”

He was so fucking far gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner with Shuri was a treat, as always. She was a great conversation partner, and Ross could never get over the way her eyes sparkled when she was talking about her new inventions. She was the most beautiful when she was like that, thoroughly invested in and excited about her passions, to the point where nothing else existed except the beautiful world inside her mind and the person she was talking to.

They stood outside of the Denny’s, making their way to Ross’ Lexus in the parking lot.

“So, what did you think of your first visit to a Denny’s?” he asked.

“Honestly? Their food wasn’t bad. The hashbrown I had was very good, even if it was greasy.” She crossed her arms and smiled. “Not as good as Wakandan food, but nothing really is.”

Ross let out a low whistle. “I know, I’ve been waiting to get back and have some more of Nakia’s cooking. You’re brother’s a lucky man, having a girlfriend who’s as brilliant in the kitchen as she is in the battlefield.”

“Too bad she’s never around to cook. I think most days, the king makes dinner himself or orders takeout.”

“I’ve never had T’Challa’s cooking, how is it?”

Shuri shrugged. “Not as good as Nakia’s, but that comparison is unfair. He learned from our mother, so it’s edible.”

Ross thought back to the month he’d spent visiting T’Challa, Nakia, and Shuri in Wakanda shortly after they’d opened their borders. Wakandan food, even passable by Wakandan standards, had always been incredible. Everything was seasoned to perfection with a variety of rainforest spices. It was heavy stuff, usually sheep or goat meat, but it was always to _die_ for. He was sure there was no way Denny’s could compare.

“I don’t know how you left, Wakanda, honestly. Our food must seem so boring in comparison.”

Shuri shrugged. “America is exciting. Everything is so different, I want to try it all.”

They continued towards the Lexus, close enough now that Ross could unlock it. Before they stepped inside, though, he turned to her.

He took a breath. “Shuri, I’d like to tell you something.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“I think I love you.”

She giggled and gave him a Cheshire Cat grin. It was certainly not the reaction he’d been expecting and it was promising. “Is this because I saved your life that one time?”

“I thought that, actually, at first. And I’ve been single for a long time. Being a CIA agent and having a partner doesn’t exactly mesh well. But, it was like the more I got to know you for who you were, the more and more things I found I liked about you.” He shrugged. “It is what it is. Take it or leave it, I just thought you ought to know.”

Shuri leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ross knew there was no was he wasn’t blushing, but she only seemed more entertained by that. “I’ll take it. There aren’t too many people out there who’d fall in love with the Princess of Wakanda for her skills with a holowrench, you know.”

Ross cupped her cheek. “Shuri, you’re an incredible woman, and you only become stronger and smarter as time goes on. Anyone should be grateful to have you, princess or not.”

Shuri leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ross’. The kiss was chaste and simple, so Ross just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

It was incredible. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d be here, holding Shuri and kissing her, even if it was in a Denny’s parking lot.

She broke the kiss, looking him directly in the eyes. “So are you going to take me home?”

Ross just felt his face get redder. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not a child, Ross, I know when I’m being taken on a date.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Only if you want to, of course. I wouldn’t say no to gelato, but we can take a rain check.”

Not even on his wildest fantasies would he have even _thought_ about sex with Shuri, partially because she was a minor and partially because men nearing forty didn’t have sex with beautiful young geniuses. But Shuri was offering of her own volition, so he should at least take her home and treat her.

It _was_ her birthday, after all.

“Alright. I’ll take you home with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Home” was actually a penthouse suite paid for by the US government, which he was sure Shuri would like. One doesn’t grow up as royalty in a resource-rich, technologically-advanced country without having some sense of style, after all.

He locked the door behind him and cupped Shuri’s cheek, just as he had in the parking lot. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

She just smiled before pressing her mouth to Ross’. Where the last kiss was reserved, it seemed she was no longer holding back. Her tongue was in his mouth, her hands roaming his back, pausing only to grope his ass. He let out a little whimper into her mouth.

They separated after a while, panting and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Couch?” he offered. “It’s your birthday, I should treat you.”

She scanned the room, her eyes finally resting on the chic white couch in the living room. “Works for me.”

Ross took her by the hand and gently guided her towards it. He placed his hand on her hip and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Do you want to strip down for me?”

Shuri made quick work of shucking all her clothes off. She was somehow even more beautiful like this, every expanse of her skin absolutely smooth and flawless.

He couldn’t help himself and leaned forward, placing a kiss to the side of her neck. “You’re beautiful like this.”

That just made her smile, genuinely beam, and Ross couldn’t help but feel his heart melt a bit, knowing that he was responsible for her genuine joy.

So he took a chance and gently groped one of her breasts, continuing to press kisses to her neck, which were getting progressively more sloppy. She seemed to enjoy that, occasionally letting out a little moan and burying her hand in his hair.

He snaked his hand down, gently pressing his fingers just above her bellybutton. “May I?”

Shuri nodded. “Please.”

Ross pressed his lips to Shuri’s, kissing her fiercely as he made his way down to her pussy. He felt around a bit, just appreciating the general shape of it and the coarse hair there before slipping his middle finger between her lips. She was already wet, which was good.

He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. “Look, I haven’t done this in a while, so you have to tell me what feels good, okay?”

Shuri nodded. “Okay.”

Ross felt around a bit, trying to find that little nub. It had certainly been a while, and he was still learning Shuri’s body. He knew he’d finally found it when she let out a hitched breath.

“That’s good. Do that again.”

He happily obliged, rubbing her clit carefully and eliciting some delicious noises from her. Ross kissed her neck as he continued playing with her clit, making her moan.

He reached down again, feeling how wet she’s gotten from his attentions. He’d done this, and the thought of that made his cock stir.

He slipped his middle finger into her. That made her squirm a bit.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, your fingers are just a lot bigger than mine, that’s all,” she explained.

God, the image of Shuri fingering herself. That just did things to him.

He prodded around a bit with his finger, trying to find her g-spot. “I don’t have any condoms on me, so if you just want to cum like this—”

“I want your mouth.”

He felt his own face flush, his cock suddenly at attention in his pants. He’d rarely ever been ordered around like this, and he had no idea it would have this effect on him.

Or maybe it was just because it was Shuri, and she wanted him. _Really_ wanted him. It was like something out of his wildest dreams.

“Alright, I can certainly do that too.”

He moved away from her and got down on his knees, gently nudging Shuri’s legs apart to allow himself better access.

She obliged and Ross gave her clit a tentative lick, then, when that seemed to get a positive response, he gave her another and then another.

Soon, she was moaning underneath him, her hands buried in his hair, bringing him closer to her.

He took a hand off one of her thighs and entered her again, much easier now that he’d been giving her so much attention. He fingered her, first with his middle finger and then with his pointer and ring fingers, gently pressing against her g spot with every thrust (or at least trying to. It seemed like he was doing a good job, though).

And then there was a tug at his hair and that was all the warning he got before Shuri let out a loud moan and then fell silent.

Ross stood back up again, wiping his mouth. “Better than gelato?”

Shuri laughed. “Nice, but not even close.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
